I Have Nothing
by tsukishiro setsuna
Summary: Kurt bermasalah dengan Blaine gara-gara teman SMS Kurt yang mencurigakan. Blaine memang pernah ada masalah dengan Sebastian, tapi itu masa lalu, dan Kurt melakukannya saat ini, saat Blaine memendam kesedihannya. Lagu saja tak cukup untuk mengekspresikan kondisi mereka. Namun saling pengertian dan juga keterbukaan.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: all chara based on Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy Production, I have no right to claim

Rating: T+

Type: Romance/Humor

Warning: Yaoi, BL content

This story is based on Glee season 3 episode 17: Dance with Somebody.

Well, ini fanfic pertama dan bener2 merupakan pelebaran dari episode 17 dan hanya fokus pada Klaine. storyline sama cuma ada beberapa improvisasi. Semoga ga ada yang bashing ya...amiin. Minta reviewnya ya...^^

* * *

**I Have Nothing**

Kurt tahu apa yang ia alami seharusnya tidak usah terjadi. Bertemu seseorang yang mau jadi pendamping untuknya seharusnya menjadi sebuah berkat baginya , meski ia yang menemukannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan Tuhan. Dan jadi _gay_ disini, di McKinley High itu tidak mudah, tidak ada satu _gay_ pun yang dapat berjalan dengan tenang di lorong sekolahan ini. Namun apakah bijak jika pacarmu yang selalu kamu nantikan setiap pergantian jam untuk bertemu malah mengacuhkanmu, berusaha menghindar dan sepertinya tidak ingin menemuimu? Mungkin itu yang selalu berlalu-lalang di pikiran Kurt setelah ia bicara dengan Blaine setelah latihan di Klub Glee hari itu dan itulah yang membuatnya memilih merasa nyaman dengan orang asing heboh yang ia temui di toko musik, Between The Sheet-Chandler, dimana ia menemukan kembali…kegembiraan yang lama hilang dari Blaine akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Oke prolog ini dibikin gini aja dulu...

cuma buat awalan..heheheh...

lanjut ke chapter 1

dan aku berharap ada yang review...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all chara based on Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy Production, I have no right to claim

Rating: T+

Type: Romance/Humor

Warning: Yaoi, BL content

This story is based on Glee season 3 episode 17: Dance with Somebody.

Well, ini fanfic pertama dan bener2 merupakan pelebaran dari episode 17 dan hanya fokus pada Klaine. storyline sama cuma ada beberapa improvisasi. Semoga ga ada yang bashing ya...amiin. Minta reviewnya ya...^^

* * *

**Ruang Paduan Suara-Latihan Klub Glee**

Minggu ini, Klub Glee melakukan _tribute week_ untuk mengenang Almarhumah Whitney Houston dan tugas minggu itu adalah menyanyi lagu-lagu Whitney Houston yang sedang mencerminkan keadaan mereka saat itu. Karena beberapa dari mereka sebentar lagi akan lulus jadi lagu itu harus bisa jadi lagu kenangan untuk para _Glee Clubbers_ lainnya selain itu karena Whitney juga merupakan salah satu diva serta tidak melupakan fakta bahwa anggota Glee merasa terhormat membawakan lagu beliau. Meski Sam sedikit bermasalah karena Whitney ditemukan meninggal akibat pengaruh obat tidur, bukan kematian yang diharapkan banyak orang, dan sebenarnya karena Sam sedikit trauma dengan lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Mercedes-saat dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan spesial mereka beberapa minggu lalu-bertema Whitney juga.

_Buzz._

Di bangku pojok, Kurt melihat lagi layar _i-phone_nya yang hampir bergetar semenit sekali karena pesan yang masuk. Chandler. Siapa lagi?

_Hey Kurt, ayah kamu menang jadi _congressman_ ya? _

_Yeah, kayanya kamu dan seluruh Ohio udah tau deh, emang kenapa?_

_Soalnya kamu udah menangin hati aku. LOL __J_

"ahahhahah", Kurt tertawa centil saat Mr. Schue baru masuk ruangan.

"Kurt?", bertanya heran, "Ada yang lucu?"

"Ah, Ehm, aku cuma…err…ngecek video Brittany kok, hehe..", dalih Kurt dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Semua orang sontak melirik Kurt dengan tatapan heran, termasuk Blaine. Sungguh alasan yang tidak bijak. Kita tahu Brit itu…

"_Fine_. Ga apa-apa aku tau kalo video Lord Tubbington yang nolak dikasih rokok dan malah milih makan cheesecake itu bener-bener lucu dan menggemaskan. _Fondue For Two_ kan, Kurt?", yah, Brit itu sedikit bermasalah dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Yeah,,,haha…lucu banget Brit", sesaat kemudian tatapan tajam Santana membuatnya seperti patung –Medusa itu tahu bahwa pacarnya sedang senang dan ia tak ingin membuatnya murung maka ia mengirimkan pesan: _Beruntung Brit lagi seneng, gue akan tau kenapa lo ketawa2 sendiri, Muka Keramik. Awas aja kalo di _history_ lo ga ada nama blognya Brit, _yang langsung bikin dia browse _Fondue For Two_.

"Well, jadi siapa yang tampil duluan?", tanya meluruskan keadaan sebelum jauh lebih panas. Brittany langsung maju ke tengah ruangan secara sukarela.

"Oke deh, aku tampil pertama, soalnya aku lagi seneng dan karena hari ini aku harus nari, tolong diingat kalo di peraturan yang aku bikin di _Council _kemarin tentang Hari Menari Indah McKinley itu disahkan hari ini, jadi Finn kamu akan dihukum kalo kamu ketahuan nari kaya zombie belajar nari poco-poco.."

"_Go ahead_, Brit..", kata Mr. Schue tenang sebelum Finn mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat pembicaraan di ruang itu semakin tidak efisien.

"Yaaay…", Santana tepuk tangan mengikuti ritme musik saat Brit mulai menyanyi _I wanna dance with somebody_. Semua orang di ruangan itu pun mulai tertawa dan memusatkan perhatian pada tingkah sensasional Brit saat dia mulai berbaring di atas piano. Tapi Kurt, sekali lagi _i-phone_nya bergetar karena sekali lagi Chandler mengiriminya pesan:

_Tau ga, bedanya kamu sama kamu sama burung?_

_Hmmm…suara aku lebih bagus dari burung?_

_Bukan. Kalau burung menclok di jendela, kalau kamu menclok di hati aku. Hehehe. 2-0._

"ahaha—ppft", Kurt menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawa. Ia melirik Mike yang ditarik Brit ikut menari, lalu Blaine. _Untung dia lagi fokus sama Brit, kayaknya aku harus berhenti sms-an dulu dan ikut nari,_ ia membatin. Kurt lalu mendorong paksa Sam dan ikut menari di tengah ruangan dengan cowok-cowok lain tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun pada Blaine, yang diam-diam melirik aneh pada Kurt.

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari 2 hari yang lalu saat Kurt mengajak Blaine menemaninya ke Between The Sheet untuk mencari lagu Whitney yang akan dia bawakan dan bisa jadi lagu itu akan ia gunakan untuk audisi NYADA beberapa minggu lagi. Kurt sedang benar-benar semangat apalagi ia tahu ia memiliki Blaine yang akan selalu menemaninya meraih sukses itu bersama. Tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang…Eh, maksudnya saat beberapa hari ini Blaine tampak menghindar darinya. Dan jelas bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kurt karena dia tak pernah bermanis-manis lagi padanya. Dia malah bilang: "SMS aku aja ya kalo udah beres, dah!" Yeah, dadah! Hari itu Kurt berjanji tidak akan mengirim SMS atau menelponnya, meski ia juga tidak yakin.

Namun, ternyata ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Chandler Kiehl yang tiba-tiba memuji bros kepala kuda nilnya dengan sangat, sangat antusias. Sebenarnya bros itu ia dapatkan dari _sale_ di Wild but Mild, toko yang menjual aksesoris dengan tema binatang. Cuci gudang itu cukup seru karena banyak sekali nenek-nenek yang berebut ikat pinggang ular atau kaos loreng macan ketat yang terkesan sangat _bitchy_. Kurt menemukannya terjatuh di dekat kakinya saat mengantar Tina dan Brittany mencari kalung panda untuk jimat tolak-bala. Tapi ternyata bros itu lumayan berkelas seperti pajangan kepala binatang di rumah pemburu, yang ia pikir cocok dengan blazer _army_ miliknya, terkesan liar dan tangguh dan berkelas. Akhirnya ia beli bros itu dengan diskon 50% dan ternyata banyak yang mem-bash twiternya karena tidak suka dengan gayanya yang terlalu _beyond normal_. Dan ia cukup senang karena ada orang yang memujinya dengan yah, lumayan berlebihan.

Bahkan saat ia bilang akan menyanyikan One Momet In Time untuk audisinya, ia langsung melonjak dan bicara panjang lebar tentang legenda Whitney yang berhasil menjadi pemilik seutuhnya lagu itu pada Grammy ke 89 karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan performanya saat itu. Kurt merasa respon dari Chandler yang meletup-letup itu adalah representasi apresiasi Chandler terhadap apa yang ia telah lakukan. Dan hal itu yang ia butuhkan, seorang teman yang menghargai karyanya, hasil imajinasinya, idenya. Bukan pacar yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin. Pertemuan itu diakhiri dengan bertukar nomor HP.

_Ah, Blaine! Aku harus bilang aku udah beres belanja_, pikirnya sesaat setelah keluar dari toko itu namun, _hmmm…lebih baik nggak usah, lagipula mungkin dia nggak akan tertarik sama ceritaku ini, dan mungkin bahkan marah…nggak usah!_. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya ia menepati janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menghubungi Blaine dan pertama kalinya ia sangat senang dan antusias ber-sms-ria dengan lelaki selain Blaine dan Burt, Ayahnya.

* * *

"Gitu loh Rachel…dia cuma teman sms, bukan siapa-siapa", jelas Kurt saat Rachel menanyakan _i-phone_ Kurt yang terus-menerus bergetar seperti batang getar untuk "pijat refleksi".

"Oke, tapi SMSnya ini loh, _kamu astronot ya? Kok senyum kamu lebih indah dari bintang jatuh_. Iuuh, alay tau. Tau ga sih, Finn aja sering ngirim SMS gombal tapi ga gini-gini juga, biasanya sih tentang buah dada aku yang menurut dia kaya Jell-O dan bikin ketagihan dan…"

"Oke Rachel, aku gak tertarik sama SMS cabul Finn yang bisa-bisanya ditanggepin biasa aja sama kamu, dan balikin _i-phone aku_, kayanya dia SMS lagi", Kurt langsung merampas i-phone miliknya dari tangan Rachel,"lebih baik kamu urusin deh lagu _Star Spangled Banner_ versi Whitney, belum berhasil mirip kan?"

"Kurt, aku bukan lagi ngebahas tugas minggu ini dan lagipula masih banyak lagu Whitney lain yang bisa aku nyanyiin dan lebih keren dari Whitney kaya _So Emotional_-"

"-Eits, itu lagu yang bakal aku nyanyiin. Jangan berani-berani-"

"-Kamu aja berani selingkuh sama si Chandler. Blaine kurang apa sih sama kamu? Perasaan dia selalu _so sweet_ sama kamu dan bahkan dia aja rela pindah sekolah dan bahkan ngelakuin _pengalaman pertamanya_ sama kamu, masa' kamu gak terkesan sih?"

"Satu: aku ga selingkuh sama Chandler, dia cuma temen SMS. Dua: Blaine udah beberapa hari ini gak SMS-an sama aku, berusaha menghindari aku dan aku berasa gak dipeduliin sama dia. Dia cowo aku loh, dan dia bahkan gak mau nemenin aku belanja buat persiapan audisi NYADA dan malah si Chandler. Lagian SMS-an doang mah gak ada salahnya kan? Toh aku juga cintanya sama Blaine."

"Apa kamu udah tanya kenapa dia gak SMS kamu?'

"Nggak. Pasti jawabnya sama: Lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas atau lagi sibuk latihan buat tugas Glee minggu ini."

"Nah!", Rachel mendadak berdiri di depan muka Kurt –membuat Kurt kaget dan hampir menamparnya kalau mereka tak sengaja berciuman-,"Apa kamu bakalan kasih tau Blaine kalau kamu ketemu dan sering SMS-an sama Chandler?"

"Ya nggak lah, itu kan-"

"NAH!", seru Rachel seperti Archimedes yang berteriak EUREKA! karena telah memecahkan misteri hukum Fisika yang rumit dan sulit dipikirkan,"Berarti ada salahnya kamu SMS-an sama Chandler. Bukannya kalau kamu takut bilang sesuatu artinya ada sesuatu yang salah, ya kan?"

Kurt termangu. _Speechless_.

"Dan lagi, lagu _So Emotional_ itu ga cocok sama kondisi kamu sekarang, dan artinya gak sesuai sama tugas mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya minggu ini. Oke? Jangan lupa SMS Blaine, aku mau ke toilet dulu kayanya aku bocor, _Holy Crap_…kenapa gak pake yang wings ya?" kata Rachel sambil berlalu.

Kurt menatap malas ke arah Rachel_, Harusnya dia konsultasi sama aku harus pake pembalut model apa._

_Buzzz_.

_Kurt, aku lagi makan buah _peach_ ni…dan ternyata wajah kamu yang keluar dari buah _peach_ ini saat aku belah. Hehe._

_Dasar…emangnya aku Momotaro apa?_

Kurt terdiam sejenak dan memutuskan meng-SMS Blaine.

_Blaine Sayang, semir sepatu aku yang warna _peach_ ada di kamu ya? Mau aku pake niih._

* * *

Whew...pasti jayus...ahahhaah...  
sudahlah, namanya juga usaha,,,  
mohon review dan masukannya ya...  
kedepannya storyline bakal tetep kaya epi 17 cuma dengan beberapa perubahan...  
dan semoga bisa punya ending yang berbeda...^^


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all chara based on Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy Production, I have no right to claim

Rating: T+

Type: Romance/Humor

Warning: Yaoi, BL content

This story is based on Glee season 3 episode 17: Dance with Somebody.

Well, ini fanfic pertama dan bener2 merupakan pelebaran dari episode 17 dan hanya fokus pada Klaine. storyline sama cuma ada beberapa improvisasi. Semoga ga ada yang bashing ya...amiin. Minta reviewnya ya...^^

* * *

Hampir beberapa hari setelah itu, Kurt makin lengket dengan Chandler. Sepertinya Kurt menemukan tawa saat ia berkirim pesan dengannya, hanya tawa lucu untuk refreshing dan bukan cinta. Namun ia malah lupa bahwa ia masih punya seseorang yang sangat mencintainya dan sedang merasa tersakiti karena selalu menunggu pesan darinya dan selalu merasa diacuhkan. Bahkan saat giliran Joe dan Quinn tampil kemarin, Kurt tampak senang setelah dia menerima pesan dari seseorang yang tidak diketahui Blaine. Dan ia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan sedih. Mengapa Kurt tidak ingin berbagi kesenangannya bersamanya? Apa gara-gara sikapnya selama ini? Sebenernya ia pun berat melakukan semua ini tapi ia merasa tak berhak menuntut apapun terhadap Kurt setelah dengan senang hati ia memaafkannya karena bermasalah dengan Sebastian—itu pun juga karena ia menlindungi Kurt dari serangan Sebastian yang sebenarnya ditujukan padanya.

Hal ini makin membuat Blaine frustasi karena saat Rachel duet dengan Santana menyanyikan _So Emotional_, Kurt makin asik dengan _i-phone_nya dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan aksi Pezberry yang sangat heboh. Berkali-kali Blaine memandang ke arah Kurt yang selalu duduk di pojok dan tidak disampingnya minggu ini. Tapi Kurt malah lagi-lagi tertawa genit.

"Hmmm, lo SMS-an sama siapa sih Kurt? Dari kemarin ketawa-tawa mulu", Sam mulai penasaran dengan kelakuan Kurt yang belakangan ini makin aneh,"Lo lagi baca _9gag_? Atau lo beneran ketawa ngeliat blognya Brit?"

"KEPO banget sih kamu, Sam. SMS Temen doang kok. Ahahahahahah", jawab Kurt tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Sam. Sam mengintip dan membaca: _Kayanya sebelum kamu terlahir sekarang, kamu dulunya Cleopatra deh, kulit kamu putih banget sih kaya hasil mandi susu. Heheheh._

_Heh? Ni bocah udah rada miring ya? Perasaan ga ada lucu-lucunya tuh kalimat_, pikir Sam, _peduli ah!_

* * *

"Kurt, hey, hari ini kita jadi latihan lagu Whitney bareng kan? Buat tugas besok?" tanya Blaine setelah latihan tadi selesai.

"Iya dong jadi, kamu ke rumah aku ya jam 7. Ntar aku bikinin keju panggang kesukaan kamu", Kurt tetap terpaku pada i-phone miliknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Blaine tanpa salam perpisahan seperti 'Aku tunggu ya sayang' atau 'Jangan lupa beli _durex_ rasa strawberry ya'. Blaine benar-benar sadar sekarang ada yang salah dengan Kurt.

Tepat jam 7 malam itu juga, Blaine menekan tombol bel rumah keluarga Hummel. Finn membukakan pintu dan bilang bahwa Kurt sedang memanggang keju di dapur. Namun Blaine langsung bergegas ke kamar Kurt di lantai atas. "Sampe ke dapur aja dibawa segala", gumam Blaine saat melihat i-phone Kurt tidak ada di kamarnya, padahal biasanya Kurt selalu meninggalkannya di kamar saat sedang keluar kamar. Blaine mulai berprasangka buruk, kalau ia sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Dia bisa jadi sedang selingkuh!

"Blaine, kenapa ga bilang udah datang? Padahal tadi aku lagi manggang keju loh…keju swiss kesukaan kamu", ujae Kurt dengan celemek motif bunga warna biru kristal yang cukup kontras dengan cardigan hijau lumutnya dan sarung tangan kain dengan warna senada. Dan _i-phone_ Kurt tersimpan aman di saku depan celemeknya. Dia mendekati Blaine, berusaha menyentuh bibir merah Blaine.

"Kurt", Blaine memutar kepalanya,"kamu tahu kan pasangan gay itu akan menjadi seperti kakak-adik kalau terlalu nyaman dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing?"

Kurt yang sedikit kecewa duduk di sampingnya melepaskan celemek,"Iya, kan baru kita bahas minggu lalu..", _Blaine kok mendadak formal gini sih?,_ batin Kurt.

"Kamu merasa sesuatu terjadi sama hubungan kita? Merasa kalau ada yang salah?"

"Blaine, kamu tuh ngomong apa sih? Biasa aja deh, ga usah ngelantur, latihan aja belum mulai"

"Kamu ngerasa kan selama ini kita tuh sibuk sama diri kita masing-masing dan kurang deket?"

"Justru kamu yang tahu-tahu menjauh. Kenapa coba kamu ga bisa temenin aku akhir-akhir ini?

"Aku udah bilang, aku sibuk sama tugas aku..", terdengar ada sedikit kepalsuan dari kata-kata Blaine yang dengan mudah terdeteksi oleh Kurt.

"Ya sama sayang, akhir-akhir ini juga aku banyak tugas, apalagi sebentar lagi aku ikut audisi NYADA dan belum beres-beres untuk pergi ke New York. Makanya kan, kita baru latihan malam ini?" jawab Kurt ringan.

"Ugh, itu lagi!", gumam Blaine.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kurt.

"Nggak..nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma ngerasa sedikit kesepian akhir-akhir ini" Blaine berkilah dan tetap berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kurt. Sesuatu yang ia pendam dan menjadi sumber dari rasa sakitnya selama ini.

"Tenang, aku disini kok sekarang, oke?" Kurt menoleh dan memandang Blaine dalam-dalam sambil memegang tangan Blaine meyakinkan dan kemudian mereka mulai saling mendekatkan wajah. Blaine mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyeret _i-phone_ Kurt dan menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal.

"Kurt sayaaaaang, keju panggangnya sudah matang nak!", Teriak Carole dari dapur. Dapur rumah Kurt dekat dengan tangga sehingga tidak perlu beranjak dari dapur untuk memberi tahu sesuatu. Kurt lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya sebelum ia mulai menyentuh resleting celana Blaine. "Sebentar ya sayang, aku ambil dulu kejunya."

Saat Kurt menuruni tangga ke dapur, Blaine langsung mengambil _i-phone_ yang ia rasa telah bergetar puluhan kali itu dan membaca semua pesan yang masuk. Dari Chandler. Dan ia rasa prasangkanya beralasan. Kurt memang punya orang lain selain dia, Kurt memang selingkuh.

"Keju panggang dan susu hangat segera menema-",kata-kata Kurt berhenti seperti baru saja menekan tombol pause saat nonton DVD saat menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di kasur dan menoleh. Astaga. Blaine melihatnya. Blaine melihatnya. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin timbul di pelipisnya.

"Blaine?"

"Siapa Chandler?" tanya Blaine muram.

"Blaine kamu…meriksa isi _i-phone_ aku tanpa izin?" elak Kurt. _Sejak kapan Blaine memegangnya?_

"Aku nggak meriksa tanpa izin. Nggak kalau _i-phone_ kamu gak bergetar puluhan kali dan ternyata isinya-"

"Blaine, balikin…", Kurt mencoba merebutnya namun Blaine langsung berdiri dengan sigap.

"_Kurt, aku minta rekaman suara kamu dong, pengen aku jadiin ringtone_? Itu maksudnya apa sih?" protes Blaine.

"Blaine balikin!"

"4 hari ini kamu SMS-an sama dia sampai berpuluh-puluh kali tapi kamu cuma sms 4 kali ke aku, Kurt!" Blaine menatap Kurt dengan tatapan terluka dan tidak percaya yang membuat Kurt makin merasa tertindas," itu maksudnya apa Kurt? Apa?"

"Tapi aku kan tetep ngehubungin kamu, dan kita ketemu. Sedangkan dia cuma SM-"

"Kamu cuma SMS aku 4 kali dan itu pun cuma nanya tentang semir sepatu Kurt! Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku gak kenapa-napa dan dia bukan siapa-siapa, Oke? dia cuma temen SMS aku aja."

"Kamu selingkuh Kurt…"

"Aku cuma SMS-an! Dia cowok yang nemenin aku di toko musik dan nggak ninggalin aku gitu aja waktu aku milih buku lagu! Gak ada apa-apa! Justru kamu yang dulu malah sering SMS gak jelas bahkan suka nelpon si Sebastian seharian!", Kurt berbalik menuding Blaine atas kesalahannya dulu. Sebastian adalah ketua The Warbler pengganti Blaine saat pindah ke McKinley yang juga cinta pada Blaine tapi ternyata rasa cintanya menjadi dendam kepada Kurt dan akhirnya berakhir dengan tragedi Slushie batu pada 'Perang Michael Jackson' di basement parkir.

"Tapi aku gak suka sama dia sedikitpun, obrolan kita juga sekedar basa-basi dan KAMU TAHU ITU! Tapi kamu tuh suka kan sama si Chandler ini?"

Kurt terdiam beberapa saat. _Kenapa keadaannya jadi gini, sih? Kan aku yang kesel sama dia?_, lalu mulai menjawab," Aku…suka cara dia memperlakukan aku, menghargai aku, bikin aku seneng.."

Blaine terdiam sambil melipat tangannya. Terlihat bahu Blaine bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kurt jadi makin frustasi.

"Coba kamu inget, kapan terakhir kamu SMS gombal sama aku? Kapan terakhir kali kamu bilang kalau kamu cinta mati sama aku? Dan aku udah kesel karena harus selalu nunggu kesempatan nyanyi solo tiap kali latihan karena harus selalu lihat kamu nyanyi solo tiap hari!"

Blaine mulai menutup matanya. Menunduk.

"Kamu gak tahu kan rasanya jadi pacar kamu? Kamu tuh gay pasif dan bahkan Rachel aja sempet kepikiran mau pacaran sama kamu! Sedang aku? Aku selalu ditindas karena mereka selalu bilang aku banci dan kamu bisa tenang karena dari manapun kamu terlihat cowok tulen!"

"Kenapa kamu gak ngomong sama aku kalau kamu gak suka? Kenapa harus kamu bales dengan cara selingkuh?", jawab Blaine lemas saking terkejutnya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan selama ini Kurt memendam pikiran seperti itu.

"YA AMPUN! Apa perlu aku nelen beling? Mandi belatung atau makan tiang listrik biar kamu percaya? AKU GAK SELINGKUH!"

"Aku makin gak percaya saat kamu ngomong kaya gitu…", Blaine menyodorkan _i-phone _Kurt yang langsung disambar olehnya.

"Huffft…Okey, aku minta maaf kalo aku nyakitin kamu dengan semua SMS bodoh ini, aku minta maaf kalau bikin kamu marah. Ini hanya salah paham dan semuanya baik-baik aja, ya?"Kurt sudah setengah putus asa meyakinkan Blaine. Blaine hanya terdiam sambil menunduk kemudian menatap Kurt dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan berkaca-kaca," Semuanya nggak bener, tapi 'baik-baik aja'?"

"Maksud kamu?"

"It's not right, but it's okay," Blaine berlalu meninggalkan Kurt,dan berhenti di pintu,"Aku nyanyiin lagu itu besok. Semoga kamu sadar."

"BLAINE!"

Finn yang ditubruk paksa oleh Blaine saat sedang naik tangga memasang tampang dongo, "Kenapa dia?"

"Au ah!"

BLAM!  
Kurt membanting pintu kamarnya, duduk memegang lututnya di lantai dan membiarkan _i-phone_nya bergetar berpuluh-puluh kali di kasurnya.

* * *

hehehe keliatan banget ya pengen bikin chapter banyak...ahahha  
ngga sih, biar ga boring aja bacanya,,,  
masih banyak kesalahan kayanya...semoga tetep direview ya...  
go to next chapter...


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all chara based on Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy Production, I have no right to claim

Rating: T+

Type: Romance/Humor

Warning: Yaoi, BL content

This story is based on Glee season 3 episode 17: Dance with Somebody.

Well, ini fanfic pertama dan bener2 merupakan pelebaran dari episode 17 dan hanya fokus pada Klaine. storyline sama cuma ada beberapa improvisasi. Semoga ga ada yang bashing ya...amiin. Minta reviewnya ya...^^

* * *

**Ruang Paduan Suara-Klub Glee**

"Buat semua orang yang pernah DITUSUK DARI BELAKANG! Lagu ini buat kalian!", Blaine dengan potongan khas geeknya, kemeja long sleeve terkancing rapat, celana merah, rompi abu-abu dan rambut berkilat, maju ke tengah ruangan bahkan sebelum memintanya. Bola mata hijau zamrudnya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu: kecewa dan amarah, mungkin dendam.

" Kamu gila! Aku gak pernah kaya apa yang kamu bilang 'nusuk dari belakang', Blaine!", protes Kurt. Terlambat, Blaine sudah memulai lagunya. Di tengah suasana yang panas itu, Brittany dengan polos bergumam: "Dia nyanyi buat siapa lagi emang? Kayaknya cuma mereka berdua yang pernah ditusuk dari belakang, kan cuma mereka yang gay? Aku kan lesbi". Dan hal ini cukup membuat Artie di sebelahnya memandangnya dengan tatapan-duh-capek-deh.

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat, Uh-uh-uh-uh_

_Then they hung out, but you came home around 3:00, yes you did_

Semua mata di ruangan itu langsung melirik heran pada Kurt. Dan itu membuat dia makin terpojok. Apalagi Santana yang sesekali berceletuk. "Oh gara-gara ini?" atau "Hmmm…menyedihkan!" Kurt membalas Blaine dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bibir setengah membuka.

_It's not right but it's okay, I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bag up and leave, Don't you dare come runnin' out to me_

_It's not right but it's okay, I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you leave your key, I rather be alone than unhappy_

Kurt makin merasa depresi. _Kenapa juga sih, semua orang harus ikut-ikutan nyanyi jadi baking vocal? Kenapa juga semua orang_ –kecuali Brit yang udah asik sendiri dari awal—_harus nyanyi sambil lirik-lirik ga jelas ke dia_. Sam dan Santana mulai beribisik di belakangnya, dan Kurt makin merasa bersalah dan terpojok. Apalagi setelah dengan harmonisasi yang menyakitkan mereka menyanyikan bait: _You were make a fool of me_. _Ya ampuuun, I didn't make a fool of you Blaine! Aku gak pantes kamu giniin tau!_ Kurt merutuk dalam hati.

"_Snap!_ Hahaha!", Santana dengan gaya merendahkannya seperti biasa.

Blaine langsung _walk out_. Kurt hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kurt…",Mercedes berbalik menatap muka Kurt yang kusut,"Aku gak punya sedikit pun hak buat ngatur kamu ya, tapi, apa kamu inget pengorbanan Blaine sama kamu selama ini? Apa kamu akan berusaha kembali sama dia, sama orang yang mau nerima kamu apa adanya?"

Kurt hanya menatap pintu dimana Blaine keluar dan sekali lagi duduk termenung di kursinya.

* * *

"Ouch!", Ms. Pillsburry menjatuhkan beberapa pamflet psikologi remaja saat tiba-tiba Kurt dengan nafas tersengal menghadang di depan wajahnya, tepat saat ia akan keluar dari kantornya.

"Ms…Phil…burriih…a..anda…lih..at Bh..laine?"

"Umm…sepertinya tadi dia berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah. Soalnya jalannya agak cepat dan tampak emosi, Hnn, ada apa Kurt?"

"Huuh…aku harus cari dia kemana?"

"Ada apa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Aku sama Blaine…lagi berantem…dia salah sangka…ngira aku selingkuh…"

"Hmm…masalah pasangan ya? Kemarin dulu Mercedes dan Sam pernah konsultasi dan…"

"Mereka putus", Kurt menyela,"Iya, aku tahu."

"Ehem…setidaknya mereka pasangan yang jujur", kata Ms. Pillsburry sambil mencoba memungut pamfeltnya yang berhamburan di dekat tong sampah-dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari dan mimik ngeri. Setidaknya kata-kata 'pasangan yang jujur' mau tak mau langsung menembus ulu hati Kurt membuatnya berpikir berulang kali.

"Eumm…ini..", Ms. Pillsburry menyodorkan sebuah pamflet dengan sangat hati-hati layaknya mengambil preparat yang berisiko menimbulkan radiasi yang membuat mata berdarah dan kulit terbakar.

"Apa ini?"

"Nyanyikanlah lagu untuk minta maaf. Itu judulnya. Memang sih, Mercedes dan Sam putus, tapi setidaknya mereka pernah mencoba tidak bicara kecuali menyanyi dan itu sempat berhasil. Tak ada salahnya dicoba. Dan…sepertinya Blaine belum jauh.."

Kurt berpikir cepat. _Aku harus menemukan Blaine!_

"Terima kasih, Ms. Pillsburry!", Kurt berlari meninggalkannya yang semakin bingung mengambil sisa pamflet yang masih tercecer. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kantornya untuk mengambil ember dan sarung tangan plastik.

* * *

Blaine duduk di kedai kopi itu lagi. Tanpa Kurt dan tanpa gelas kopi. Ia sudah sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan Kurt. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai Kurt, bahkan melebihi rasa kecewanya. Ia sangat berharap Kurt menyusulnya dan memberikan segelas kopi dan memeluknya kemudian berjanji menghapus nama Chandler dari _i-phone_nya.

"Segelas cappucinno untuk pria murung"

Ya, segelas kopi itu datang padanya. Bukan dari Kurt. Sebastian.

"Maaf Sebs, aku rasa aku gak mau ambil risiko meminum kopi yang berisi bahan kimia berbahaya yang akan merusak pita suaraku".

"Relaks, nyantai aja Blaine. Oke, aku ngaku salah dan aku udah minta maaf. Dan aku nggak nyalahin kamu kalau kamu masih dendam. Tapi asli, berani sumpah pocong kalau di dalam gelas ini isinya cuma cappucino".

Blaine masih ragu, meski akhirnya ia hanya menariknya saja,"_Thanks_".

"Kurt mana? Ah, atau kalian lagi ribut ya?"

"Nggak usah memancing di air keruh Sebs, aku gak akan terpancing".

"_Well_, kamu udah terpancing sih. Kenapa kalian ribut? Ah, atau...jangan bilang Kurt selingkuh? Aku punya _gay's sixth sense_ dan aku biasanya nggak salah, ya kan?"

Blaine tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya membisu. Sebastian selalu bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sepertinya dia punya peluang dipindahkan ke _Xavier's Academy: School of the Gifted Youngster_.

"Hahaha, oke Blaine, menurut aku mungkin kayaknya kalian hanya salah paham. Aku pernah ngobrol dengan Kurt dan aku akui dia punya cinta yang besar dan tulus sama kamu. Aku selalu cinta sama kamu, tapi kamu cinta Kurt, jadi aku pikir sebaiknya kalian baikan. Tapi kalau ternyata misalnya memang kalian gak bisa, aku siap nampung, hehe."

"_Cut it off, Sebs_. Aku gak butuh saran kamu. Terakhir kamu kasih saran mata aku buta sebelah."

"Yah, mungkin kamu gak butuh saranku. Tapi aku yakin kamu butuh Kurt. Ayo, kuantar balik sekarang," Sebastian berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum. Blaine menatapnya baik-baik dan sepertinya ia cukup percaya dengan ucapannya kali ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda kelicikan musang pada mimiknya. Ia akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Sebaiknya jernihkan dulu pikiranmu sebelum ketemu dia, Blaine".

Blaine terdiam dan mulai menerima masukan Sebastian sekarang.

"Dan, sekali lagi aku harus bilang, Demi Tuhan aku rela ditelanjangin disini. Aku bersumpah di gelas cappucinno itu gak ada bahan berbahaya yang akan ngerusak suara kamu."

* * *

Kurt sudah hampir satu jam berputar di pusat kota Lima. Ia mencari ke setiap tempat yang pernah ia sambangi bersama Blaine: Breadstix, Mall, Sox Cloth—toko baju saat pertama kali Blaine mengungkapkan cintanya-bahkan ke Wild but Mild. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan akhirnya berhenti di kursi panjang di depan toko musik. Yep, Between The Sheet.

Sepertinya masalah akan semakin meruncing. Chandler tiba-tiba saja keluar dari dalam toko. Reaksinya saat bertemu dengan Kurt? Melonjak kegirangan dan langsung menempel pada tangan Kurt sambil cengengesan. Kurt hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Chandler, aku minta maaf tidak membalas SMS-SMS kamu. Aku lagi ribut sama pacar aku gara-gara dia nemu SMS kamu yang kayaknya emang kelewat berlebihan…".

"Oh, kamu udah punya pacar? Hmmm…aku juga lagi berantem sih sama cowok aku jadinya aku pelariannya sama kamu Kurt. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi kalau kamu bisa sedikit lebih pintar, harusnya kamu pake SMS gombal aku ke pacar kamu…".

"Yah, salahnya aku yang emang lagi sebel sama cowok aku. Makanya aku nanggepin kamu. Tapi aku juga minta maaf, aku gak ada maksud serius sama kamu, sama sekali".

"Ooh, gak masalah dong. Aku juga punya cowok kok. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering ga muncul soalnya aku lagi fokus sama persiapan audisi ke NYU. Dia kayanya makin terkubur aja, tenggelam di lautan luka dalam, tersesat dan kehilangan jalan pulang".

Kurt sedikit menaikkan alis, _anak ini emang kelewat lebay sih_."Memang cowokmu itu ilang ya? Pergi tanpa jejak gitu?"

"Mungkin. Soalnya aku nggak bisa ngerasain dan nggak tahu. Tapi temen-temen aku tahu kok. Cowokku si Bob, suka muncul kalau aku lagi sedih. Dia yang nenangin aku. Cuma ya gitu, anak kelas aku ga mau deket-deket sama Bob".

"Hmmm? Kenapa?", _bisa jadi kasusnya mirip Blaine sama Finn dulu_.

"Dia suka mucul pake baju gothic. Kata temen-temen aku, dia dandanannya jauh beda sama aku, 180o".

"Terus esensinya temen kamu takut apa? Temen aku juga ada yang gothic tapi biasa aja tuh.."

"Soalnya kata mereka aku cuma berkhayal jadi Bob dan kata mereka aku punya Disorientasi Kepribadian. Kata mereka aku ini punya kepribadian ganda. Makanya aku nggak tau kalau dia lagi muncul. Biasanya dia nulis note sih kalau udah muncul".

_Ya ampun…aku harus ketemu Blaine. Orang ini sepertinya BENAR-BENAR GILA!_

"Oke deh kalau gitu, aku mau pergi dulu. Oh iya, satu lagi. Jangan SMS aku lagi. Aku gak mau bikin malasah lagi", Kurt mulai beranjak dengan dingin. Sepertinya Chandler tidak terlalu suka, ia menahan tangan Kurt.

"Chand, lepas! Aku mau pergi! Lepas!"

"Kurt…", tanpa disadari Blaine dan Sebastian sudah berada di hadapannya,"Itu…_Chandler_?"

"Blaine…._Sebastian_?", Kurt memicingkan mata saat ia melihat Sebastian. _Dia membalasku?_

"Kukira kamu nyariin aku…tapi.."

"Aku nyariin kamu, Oke?", Kurt menarik paksa tangannya dari Chandler,"dan kukira, kamu mau diracunin?"

"Gak ada yang salah, Sebastian mau nganter aku pulang. Tapi kamu malah ada disini sama.._dia_", Blaine memperhatikan Chandler: _blondie, kupluk, kacamata, behel, kaos binatang, sweater kedodoran dan…bross kepala hiu? Kupikir dia itu keren_.

"Yah, aku baru mau ke kedai kopi, satu-satunya tempat selain Breadstix, Mall, dan semua tempat kita _hang-out_ yang kuputari seharian ini. Tapi kayaknya kamu lebih milih ditemenin orang yang bikin kamu buta.."

"Ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirin, Kurt. Dia gak ada sangkut-pautnya. Masalahnya disini bukan aku, tapi kamu, sama dia!" Blaine menunjuk Chandler yang tampak kebingungan.

"Well, hahaha. Jujur, aku suka lihat kalian berantem. Kesempatan aku makin besar jadinya. Tapi aku akan lebih _fair_ kali ini. Kalian bicara dulu, baik-baik. Kasih tahu aku kalau kalian mau putus, ok? aku akan tunggu disini", Sebastian dengan senyuman musangnya terdengar menekan. Di sisi lain, Chandler menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan Aku-Tahu-Aku-Akan-Ketemu-Soulmateku. Dan Sebastian yang agak risih membalasnya dengan tatapan Berhenti-Liatin-Aku-Alien-Gay-Norak.

Blaine memandang Kurt lekat. Kurt mendekat, "Blaine…a..aku..minta maaf…aku salah…"

"…"

"Aku tahu aku semestinya gak boleh begini sama kamu. Harusnya aku cerita semuanya dari awal sama kamu. Tapi kamu menjauh dari aku, Blaine. Aku ngerasa kamu menghindar dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku. Hubungan yang baik itu harus didasari kejujuran. Aku jujur, aku berusaha mencari kesenangan lain karena kamu udah jarang bikin aku seneng. Tapi hal itu bukan seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin kamu, Blaine. Aku ingin bikin kamu seneng. Karena aku gak punya yang lain, aku cuma punya kamu. Cuma kamu".

"Entahlah, Kurt…aku, aku gak bisa jawab semua itu sekarang. Aku masih kecewa. Dan mungkin hal ini bikin aku yakin sama apa yang mau aku lakukan…"

Kurt memgang tangan Blaine,"Blaine, percayalah, aku butuhnya kamu. Aku minta maaf, oke".

"Iya, aku ngerti…tapi entahlah Kurt…mungkin perlu waktu…"

"Ok", Kurt menghela nafas,"Aku akan tunjukkan di Klub Glee besok, permohonan maafku buatmu".

"_Fine_. Sekarang aku mau pulang aja kalau gitu".

"Perlu aku anter?" Kurt menahan Blaine pergi, berharap menjawab iya.

"Nggak usah. Dan nggak usah juga, Sebs. Aku mau pulang sendiri", Blaine berlalu saat Sebastian baru akan menawarkan diri. Kurt memandang dan memberikan senyuman kemenangan pada Sebastian. Sebastian hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman Lihat-Saja-Nanti-nya.

"Aku pulang dulu, dan kayaknya kamu harus terima kenyataan kalau Klaine putus dan pasangan Seblaine itu hanya angan-angan kamu aja. Hmm".

"_We'll see_," Sebastian memandang tajam punggung Kurt yang berbalik meninggalkannya dengan Chandler.

"Kamu tahu, kamu cakep banget pake jas itu. Itu jas sekolah kamu ya?", tanya Chandler perlahan, penuh cinta di dalamnya.

"Jangan pernah berharap kamu akan pindah ke sekolahku, Alien Gay. Dan jangan pernah berani menatapku. Orang terakhir yang ngeliatin aku kaya begitu berakhir dengan percobaan bunuh diri", jawab Sebastian dingin.

"Oh, ya Ampun, itu keren! Aku mau kok bunuh diri kalau kamu mau, heheheh".

"Suka-suka kamu aja, asal jangan bawa-bawa nama aku," Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Chandler yang mulai teriak-teriak.

"_I AM DEAD FOR MY LOVE SEBASTIAN, PEOPLE! WUUHUU!_"

* * *

well...udah aku bikin kacau tuh time-line nya...^^  
hehehheeh  
reviewnya ya...tinggal last chapter sebelum epilogue...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all chara based on Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy Production, I have no right to claim

Rating: T+

Type: Romance/Humor

Warning: Yaoi, BL content

This story is based on Glee season 3 episode 17: Dance with Somebody.

Well, ini fanfic pertama dan bener2 merupakan pelebaran dari episode 17 dan hanya fokus pada Klaine. storyline sama cuma ada beberapa improvisasi. Semoga ga ada yang bashing ya...amiin. Minta reviewnya ya...^^

* * *

**Klub Glee, hari berikutnya.**

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_'Cause I'll never change, all my colors for you_

Blaine terdiam di kursi pojok, berusaha memendam perasaannya yang kian memburuk. Apalagi ketika Kurt menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia teramat mencintai Kurt, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi ia malah makin yakin ketakutannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are, and everything that you do_

Semua orang tampak duduk tenang dan berpikir. Lagu ini sangat tulus dan menggambarkan kondisi mereka saat ini. Yeah, mereka Klub Glee, plankton di rantai makanan McKinley, Klub yang selalu ingin dihancurkan oleh Pelatih Cheerios-Sue Sylvester, selalu mendapat dana operasional paling sedikit dari sekolah, tapi mereka bersatu dan berada dalam ikatan yang kuat dengan semua masalah yang menyapa mereka.

_I don't really need to look, very much further_

_I don't don't wanna have to go, where you don't follow_

Mike Chang diam-diam melirik Blaine. Blaine hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan Apa-Lo-Liat-Liat.

_I will hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from my self, there's nowhere to hide_

Blaine sekarang menemukan beberapa lirikan lain mengarah padanya. Ia merasa tertekan. Bukan karena tatapan orang-orang. Tapi karena ia benar-benar takut apa yang dipikirkannya akan menjadi nyata.

_Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hold anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare, or must I imagine you there_

Semua pasang kini menatap pada pasangannya masing-masing. Finn pada Rachel, Tina pada Mike, Santana pada Brittany, Rory pada Sugar, dan beberapa tatapan lain yang masih memendam perasaan: Sam pada Mercedes, Quinn pada Joe, dan Artie, yah dia masih memiliki perasaan pada Brittany.

_Don't be away from me…No! Don't be away from me…_

_Don't you dare, be away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing…. If I don't have you…_

Ruangan itu bertepuk tangan memberikan _applause_ untuk penampilan Kurt yang begitu tulus, begitu jujur. Tak ada hubungan yang sempurna. Tapi bila kita saling percaya, maka tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan pasangan kita, tak akan ada pintu lain untuk orang lain. Karena tak akan ada yang lain, jika bukan pasangan kita. Setidaknya itu yang Kurt sampaikan melalui lagu itu. Lagu permohonan maafnya untuk Blaine yang sedang menahan air yang tengah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

* * *

**Auditorium April Rhodes**

"Kau manggil aku, Blaine?" Kurt mendekati Blaine yang sedang berada di tengah panggung.

"Ya, aku mau bicara sama kamu".

"Sok, langsung aja, aku udah siap dengernya".

"Oke, _first thing first_, kalau kata kamu hubungan itu perlu kejujuran, aku mau jujur. Satu, aku gak suka kamu menjentikkan jari saat menunggu pesanan kue datang atau saat nunggu panggangan, karena itu gak akan mempercepat kuenya nyampe rumah dan manggangnya jadi cepet beres..."

"_Well_, itu hal yang selalu ingin aku lakukan sih-"

"Dua, aku gak mau kamu masukin pemerah di lotion kulitku Kurt. Aku cuma pake lotion di muka dan aneh kalau mukaku merah dan tanganku sawo mateng!"

"Aku suka muka kamu dengan warna gitu, lebih ganteng-"

"Dan yang paling penting Kurt. Aku gak suka kalau kamu mulai ngomongin lagu apa yang akan kamu bawain buat audisi NYADA, baju apa yang perlu kamu pake, barang apa yang akan kamu bawa ke New York.."

"Maaf?", Kurt sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan Blaine barusan. Karena memang ia selalu membicarakn NYADA dengan Blaine, dan ia rasa Blaine tak pernah ada masalah dengan itu—ia rasa.

"Kamu tuh, seakan-akan pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari sini. Kayaknya kamu udah gak sabar pengen keluar dari sekolah ini ketemu dunia baru kamu, temen baru kamu, dan segala hal yang serba baru dan ninggalin aku disini sendiri, Kurt…"

"…"

"Kamu gak tahu kan, perasaan aku kayak apa? Kalau aku ngebayangin aku disini harus bertahan setahun tanpa kamu, dan aku gak tahu apakah kamu akan berpikir kaya aku kalau udah nyampe New York. Wisuda bentar lagi, dan ya, aku menjauh dari kamu biar aku tahu dan bisa membiasakan diri hidup tanpa ada kamu nanti, aku bener-bener ngerasa kehilangan kamu…"

"Tapi kamu gak akan kehilangan aku Blaine. Aku mungkin jauh dari kamu, tapi aku bakalan Skype-an sama kamu tiap hari dan kamu bakalan main ke New York tiap minggu kalau aku gak sibuk. Tapi kamu ga akan kehilangan aku. Aku selalu ada buat kamu. Karena aku gak punya siapapun untuk aku cintai, kalau bukan kamu, Blaine…"

Blaine menatap Kurt dengan mata yang berkaca.

"_I love you so much, Kurt…_"

"_I love you too._."

Mereka berpelukan erat dan saling mendekatkan wajah. Tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, tak ada lagi kesedihan. Memang mereka akan berpisah, namun mereka yakin sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, hati mereka akan selalu ada untuk keduanya. Semuanya beres. _Case closed_.

* * *

tinggal epilogue...hahahah...  
nanggung yah?


	6. Epilog

Disclaimer: all chara based on Glee, Fox, Ryan Murphy Production, I have no right to claim

Rating: T+

Type: Romance/Humor

Warning: Yaoi, BL content

This story is based on Glee season 3 episode 17: Dance with Somebody.

Well, ini fanfic pertama dan bener2 merupakan pelebaran dari episode 17 dan hanya fokus pada Klaine. storyline sama cuma ada beberapa improvisasi. Semoga ga ada yang bashing ya...amiin. Minta reviewnya ya...^^

* * *

Well, segalanya berangsur membaik sekarang. Blaine dan Kurt sudah memulai sesi ML yang hampir sebulan mereka tinggalkan. Sebastian sudah tidak jadi masalah, _know what?_ Chandler semakin sering menguntitnya. Haha! Orang jahat mendapat balasan setimpal! Yang paling penting SMS gombal yang ada di _i-phone_ Kurt hanya dari Blaine. Dan itu yang memang semestinya terjadi.

Akhir minggu ini akan menyenangkan. Latihan di Klub Glee istirahat dulu. sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan . Joe menemani Quinn terapi fisiologi. Rachel sedang memantapkan rencan pernikahannya dengan Finn. Santana sedang berduaan dengan Brittany. Tina dan Mike sedang pacaran. Sam membantu Puck menguras kolam Tante Girangnya, Serius, Sam jadi suka pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan Tante-tante semenjak dia kerja di Club Stripper. Artie dan Mercedes mungkin sedang pergi kemana. Sugar dan Rory sedang pergi berlibur –bahkan dari seminggu yang lalu. Tinggal mereka berdua.

Buzzzz

Bunyi SMS lagi. Blaine sedang di hadapan Kurt sekarang. _Wah, firasat nggak enak nih_.

"Blaine, bisa aku jamin ini bukan Chandler. Aku bersumpah sudah menyuruhnya berhenti SMS dan memaksanya menghubungi Sebastian".

"Emang. Itu dari aku kok. Heheheh".

_Kurt, apa yang bentuknya lonjong panjang dan enak kalau dijilat?_

"Heh, kamu ngeres juga ya Blaine".

"Pisang!", seru Blaine dan memberinya sebuah pisang yang lumayan besar. Kurt hanya tertawa geli.

"Ayo Kurt kita makan pisang bareng di rumah kamu!", ajak Blaine sedikit memaksa. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai tidak bisa menahan keinginannya.

"Blaine, itu bisa nanti malem. Aku yakin anak-anak Glee gak akan pergi jauh-jauh. Kita ke Auditorium aja. Ok?"

Blaine tersenyum. It can wait, pikirnya lalu dengan Kurt—berpegangan tangan, mereka menuju Auditorium. Ternyata Artie dan Mercedes sedang latihan untuk tampil. Ternyata anak-anak Glee lain punya pikiran yang sama. Ternyata Glee tak bisa menjauh dari pikiran para anggotanya yang sudah seperti keluarga. Seperti lagu yang mereka nyanyikan: _My Love Is Your Love and Your Love Is My Love_.

Hmm, Ok. Berarti aku tak perlu menuliskan apa yang harus dilakukan mereka berdua kan? Simpan fantasi kalian kalau begitu. Haha!

FIN

* * *

that's all fellows...  
semoga ga garing ya...  
dan minta reviewnya ya kalo sempet! ^^


End file.
